


Alone

by PandaPez



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Closure, Death, F/M, Hurt, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPez/pseuds/PandaPez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Shepard pushes towards the final assault on the Reapers, Garrus fights to stay by her side. Spoilers for ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

_Burning._

Garrus thrashed, the movements flooding him with pain. His nerves screamed as rough hands held him down and his skin tore beneath their grips, the charred and blackened hide ripping off as easily as paper. He shut his eyes as the agony clutched the air from his lungs, but still Garrus refused to give in. He had to fight them off, had to break free.

He had to get back to her.

"Garrus! Garrus, stop!"

_No matter what happens here…_

"Garrus, listen to me! You have to calm down, we have to-!"

"It's no use! Someone get Chakwas! We need to sedate him before he-"

Garrus gasped, his eyes snapping open as he pushed himself forward. Bright fluorescent lights blinded his crusted eyes. The smell of burnt flesh and carapace surrounded him, and he almost choked on the stream of blood and bile that leaked inside his seared throat. He ignored it all as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other. This was wrong, all wrong. He shouldn't be here.

His place was by side, was  _always_ by her side.

…. _you know that I love you…_

Something heavy and immense surged into him, knocking him to the ground. His vision went dark as a fresh wave of sensations shot through him, crippling him. His lungs clenched inside his chest. "Damnit, Garrus! I know what you're thinking, but-"

Garrus didn't listen. None of them understood, could never understand. She was  _alone_  out there. She needed him.

"Vega, move! You're causing more damage to his-"

"Chakwas, sedate him already!"

"I'm trying, Major! Hold him still!"

Something cold began to pour through his burning body, the sudden chill almost as tortuous as the fire was. It sucked his control away, deadening his muscles as it coursed through him, and Garrus thrashed against the cruel hands that held him. Why wouldn't they just let him go? He couldn't be here, not when she was  _there._ Didn't they know that? Didn't they realize how wrong it was that he wasn't with her, how terrified she was of being alone?

Didn't they know that he  _had_  to go back?

Blackness swirled around him, drowning him.

Garrus trembled.

Didn't they know how much he needed her?

…. _and I always will_

**Author's Note:**

> So I really should be working on other things (like homework, or AtT, or best of all sleeping~), but I just couldn't get this scene out of my head and decided I might as well upload it while I was at it. I thought it would just be this really short one-shot, but part of me wants to keep going with this and see where it leads (probably to me drowning in my own tears if we're being honest). I'd like to know what you guys think, though, and if you'd be interested in a follow-up. Anyway, that's it, so hope you enjoy~


End file.
